Halgarad Adventuring Quests
Halgarad Adventure Quest Lines ** Some of the information for these quests progression was researched on waybackmachine archives of wikispheres.com and vg.mmodb.com** Varanjars and Lesser Giants begin their adventuring career at Derogar's Post, near Halgarad. This lists the initial quests that you find there and in and around Halgarad. Quests that form a sequence appear in the same table; otherwise, quests further down the page tend to be for higher level characters. Contents hide 1 Derogar's Post 2 Halgar's Sword 3 Halgar's Shield 4 Halgarad South Gate 5 Halgarad 6 Isolated Watchtower Derogar's Post You first appear in this camp near Derogar, himself. Derogar Hill Cat Hunt (kill Hill Cats (1**)) Training(Halgarad) (speak with your local trainer) Speak to Bjorn (speak with Bjorn Rolgar) Bjorn Rolgar Blackribbon Venom (kill Blackribbon Adders (1-2**) and Diamondhead Adders (3**)) Speak to Karm (speak with Thane Karm Shosk) Thane Karm Shosk Hunter or Hunted (kill Broken Fang Pack Hunters (2-3**)) Spirit Speaker (speak with Shaman Sandara) Shaman Sandara A Ceremony of Old (kill Lobos (2**) and Stonefang Lobos (3**)) Spirit Bond (kill a Cottonwing Moth (1**), Hill Cat (1**), Mountain Screamer (3**), Diamondhead Adder (3**), and Stonefang Lobo (3**)) Rites of Passage (speak to Derogar) Derogar Supplying The Post (deliver a supply order to Bartender Ogrash in Halgarad) Tarlinna Gunston Cottonwings (Kill Cottonwing Moths (1**)) Svartr Rugtvedt Chasing Down Pups (gather escaped pups) Pooch on the Loose (recover lost wolfling) The Lobo Hunt (kill Lobos (2**) and Stonefang Lobos (3**)) Hillshadow (kill Hillshadow (4**)) Shield Klakorn Passage to Kortella (speak to Telorshed the Keeper to start the Trials of Halgar)) Telorshed the Keeper The Story of Halgar (listen to the story of Halgar) The Trial of Battle (kill Fallen Champion, Defender, Guardian, Hero, and Protector Spirits (4**)) Seek the Martyr speak with Delidrot the Martyr Delidrot the Martyr The Trial of Sacrifice (kill Orc Rader Spirit (3*)) The Trial of Courage (kill the Spirit of King Rotham (3**)) Halgar the Hero The Trials of Life (speak with Shield Klakorn) Shield Klakorn The Mark of Trial (speak to Thane Berghild) Thane Berghild Defending the Bulwark (speak with Thane Ikarm at Halgar's Sword) your local trainer Further Training(Halgarad) (speak with your class trainer in Halgarad) Shaman Krat Bone Samples (kill Fallen and Ghastly Varanjar (8**)) The Corrupted Brain (kill Vanjari Beasts (8**)) Strange Business (search houses for clues (9** defenders)) Releasing the Cursed (kill Corrupted Varanjar (9**)) The Darkmage (kill Darkmage Xyxl (9**)) Vengeance (speak with Colemar Konthari in Tahean's Vengeance) Halgar's Sword The Sword is the main front with the Broken Fang of gnolls. Thane Ikarm The Shield (speak with Thane Kojomash]] and Halgar's Shield) Shield Dagobert Into the Den (explore the gnoll den to the east (5** defenders)) Undead Animals (kill Reanimated Bears and Wolves (5**)) Necromantics (kill Broken Fang Necromantic Summoners (5**)) Shield Velsheul Broken Fang Threat (kill Broken Fang Scavengers (6**) and Lookouts (5**)) Halgar's Shield Thane Kojomash The Southern Outpost (explore the outpost on the hill) Vile Paws (kill Broken Fang Scavengers (6**)) Sending a Message (take severed paws to gnoll camp) Call of the Giant (recover oil from the gnoll camp) The Southern Gate (speak to Shield Forkash at the southern gate) Thane Kan Ukaras Broken Fang Pawns (kill Broken Fang Pawns (6**)) Broken Fang Instructors (kill Broken Fang Instructors (6-7**)) Tooth and Nail (kill Broken Fang Juggernaughts (8***) and Nailtooths (7**)) Thane Kin Ukaras The Alpha (kill the Alpha Broken Fang (8***)) Brute Force (kill Broken Fang Juggermaughts (8***)) Halgarad South Gate Shield Forkash Isolation (Deliver supplies to Isolated Watchtower) Shaman Krat (speak to Shaman Krat near Derogar's Post) Shield Diadra Bloodhowler Invasion (kill Bloodhowler Mystics and Fear Weavers (8**)) Fire (burn the Bloodhowler supplies ( defenders)) Halgarad Hunter Callan Call from the High Warchief (speak to High Warchief Karglash) High Warchief Karglash Warchief's Aid (speak with Colemar Konthari in Tahean's Vengeance) Salagor Patog Halgar's Sword (speak to Shield Dagobert) Ander Mudd The Dice Man (kill Thunderhorns and Legion Wasps (8**)) Flamekeeper Hanik The Fire of Zalaz (distribute the master flame to the local temples) Shaman Franna Rituals of Protection (collect earth for her rituals) Isolated Watchtower Shield Unga Two Eyes for an Eye (kill any Bloodhowlers (8**)) Category:Adventuring Quests